I kissed a girl
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe and Lana bond over Clark. Who thought that it could lead to more? They were exact opposites that were brought together by one farmboy.


**Title: I kissed a girl**

**Pairing: Chloe/Lana**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything related to Smallville or the characters. I also do not own the song used. All rights go to the owners.**

**Summary: Chloe and Lana bond over Clark. Who thought that it could lead to more? They were exact opposites that were brought together by one farmboy. **

**AN: This is a birthday present for my dad. I swore to myself that I would never write a Chlana story but I have. Everyone knows that I do not like Lana but I actually didn't mind her while writing this. Happy birthday dad and I love you! I hope everyone likes this story, and please R&R like always!**

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

They were complete opposites as different as day and night. Maybe that was why no one had ever expected them to end up together. Who would have thought that the beautiful and popular Lana Lang would end with up with the sarcastic and curious blonde reporter Chloe Sullivan? They had almost nothing in common for the longest time, except for Clark Kent and one would think that would have driven them apart and not closer.

There relationship, if you could call what they had at the beginning a relationship, started during highschool. Lana was dating Whitney Fordman and Chloe was hopelessly devoted to Clark Kent. The two girls were not even friends, they barely tolerated eachother. Everything about the other girl was what the other despised most and vowed to never become. Atleast that is what everyone else beleived. No one had a clue as to how the girls really felt, not even Lana and Chloe themselves.

Lana would never admit it, but she envied Chloe's curiousity and her ability to handle herself in any situation. She often found herself smiling at Chloe's sarcastic wit and brash personality. Once in a while she would find herself really looking at editor of the Torch, wanting to know the girl on a deeper level. She wanted to know why Chloe was the way that she was. To know what made her tick and operate the way she did.

Lana never understood why no one seemed romantically interested in Chloe. Chloe Sullivan may not be gorgeous like many people called Lana but she was pretty and unique. She had short blonde hair that was natural and didn't come from a bottle. Her eyes were a soft forest green that usually sparkled with either curiousity or humor. The reporter wasn't very tall or atleast she didn't seem that tall standing next to giant like Clark Kent but who did? Chloe had soft curves and she wasn't super skinny but Lana thought it gave her volume. Chloe dressed just like her personality demanded, with spunk.

Lana really did not know why everyone seemed to pass up Chloe for other girls, especially Lana herself. Maybe they were scared of Chloe because she was a take what you want kind of girl. Lana saw Chloe as a Daisy, beautiful but always passed up for Roses.

If Lana thought that Chloe was a Daisy, then Chloe saw the dark skinned beauty as a Rose. Chloe could see why every man on the planet seemed to want Lana Lang, she was absolutely gorgeous. She put proffesional models to shame. With dark skin, hair, eyes, and legs that were long and slender the blonde was suprised that the whole male population and maybe some of the females of Smallville high were actually able to study enough to graduate. There eyes were usually glued to Lana Lang, maybe that was why so many of the guys asked Lana to help tutor them.

Chloe never told a soul that sometimes she watched Lana, she tried to convince herself that it was merely curiousity. She only wanted to know why Clark Kent was inlove with the brown eyed girl. She wanted to know why Lana seemed to outshine her in every aspect of life. Lana was shy, humble, innocent, she was everything that a future house wife would be. Chloe would have bet her entire future that Lana Lang would marry Whitney Fordman and have lots of little quarterback babies. She was a cheerleader after all, isn't that what cheerleaders did? They looked pretty but were dumb as nails.

But Lana wasn't dumb and maybe that was why Chloe began to see her in a new light. Lana had an intellegance that made the blonde reporter wonder why Lana wasted her time with a dumb jock like Whitney and why she hung around the mindless zombies that were cheerleaders. Chloe may have even tried to be friends with her if she had stayed away from Clark. The one guy that Chloe was interested in and he was just as Lana crazed as the next guy. Lana already had Whitney and almost every meteor freak around interested in her, so why did she need Clark?

Clark was what brought them together. It happened one day after they all had a fight. Lana and Clark fought then Clark and Chloe fought. So the girl were having a movie night at Chloe's house where they watched some hopeless romance movie.

Chloe rolled her eyes when Lana picked the movie. "Ok Lana the point of this movie night was to forget Clark, won't watching a romance movie just make you think about him more?"

Lana's mouth tilted into a frown before she smiled. "It would except that the sexy male lead can distract us from having any thoughts relating to Clark Kent."

"Good point." Chloe replied before popping some popcorn into her mouth.

It wasn't long though before Lana was in tears. Only Lana Lang would pick a movie were the leading star looked an aweful lot like Clark Kent. To make matters worse, the leading lady had dark hair and eyes like Lana. Chloe huffed in aggravation, couldn't she have one moment where the world didn't revolve around the Clark and Lana love fest?

"Don't worry Lana it will be ok." Chloe patted the other girl on the back akwardly while trying to comfort her. Why oh why did it have to be her? Here she was comforting Lana who was inlove with the same guy Chloe wanted. Shouldn't someone be trying to comfort her since said guy loved Lana back but they were to blind to see that they loved eachother.

"No it won't." Cried Lana as she layed her head on Chloe's shoulder causing the other girl to freeze up since she wasn't good at this whole comforting Lana thing. "Why doesn't Clark trust me? I know he is hiding something but he has to know I wouldn't tell anyone! How can we ever be together if he doesn't trust me?"

Chloe wasn't exactly sure what to say about that. It was a sore spot for her too. Yet Clark seemed to open up to Lana more than he did to her. When she had tried to find his birth mother, only to help him ofcourse he had went ballistic. He had claimed she wanted to use him as a story and that hit her hard. She really only wanted to help Clark because she knew what it was like to not know one of your birth parents. She didn't remember her mother very much and that always bothered her. She really did have only good intentions with trying to find Clark's biological parents.

"It's not you Lana I can tell you that. Clark doesn't open up to any body." Was that a bitter tone? Yep it was because when it came to Clark, Chloe could feel very bitter that he didn't trust her. Atleast he didn't trust Lana either, that made her feel a little better knowing that Lana didn't beat her in everything.

Niether girls knew what happened next. They had just been talking and then they were kissing and niether understood it. Maybe they were just finding a way to alieviate there lonliness? They were both just hurting over Clark that was all. There was no way they liked eachother in a romantic way, this was just experiemental. They had never kissed a girl before and they each had different reactions when they pulled away.

Lana looked frightened and she was sure to point out right away that she wasn't gay. She liked boys and she always had was what she said. She was a cheerleader, she had a boyfriend, even though she didn't love said boyfriend she loved Clark. She was quick to grab her bag and rush home. Chloe was a little worried that Lana was going to have a heart attack as she watched her run out the door claiming to have homework.

Chloe's reaction was much more calm. She added it all up to a fluke. Teenage horomones was all that it was. It happened all the time to girls so it was nothing to have a panic attack over. Maybe she would even write an article about it, leaving out the names ofcourse. She went to bed shortly after Lana left and she was glad that she couldn't remember her dreams when she woke up the next morning because she was sure that the taste of Lana's lip gloss which still lingered, had caused for interesting dreams that for once didn't involve Clark Kent.

They both chalked up other incidents like that one to mere boredom. They never questioned the other about why they seeked eachother out. Usuallly it would be after one of them fought with Clark or something similiar. Neither would ever admit to jealousy when they saw the other with someone else be it male or female. They never admitted to crying over the other girl at the hurtful things they sometimes said to eachother out of fustration.

One would have thought there fling would have ended after Lana started dating Clark officially. Yet the day she became a couple with him, was the day that Lana and Chloe admitted, atleast to eachother that what they had was more than just a fluke. Exactly one year after she started dating Clark, on there anniversary of all days, Lana realized she was inlove with Chloe Sullivan. The day that Clark proposed to Lana was the day that Chloe realized she loved Lana back. The day that Clark said his vows to Lois Lane three years later was the day that Chloe and Lana had there first dance as a couple. And six years after there first kiss was the day that Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang married. Who knew that two girls could find happiness and love all because of one boy? Who knew Clark Kent would be the reason Lana and Chloe found love, not with him, but with eachother.

THE END


End file.
